Davy Jones' Attack
(***) *is snoring a bit heaviily with Taeko on top of her, her hand gently stroking her hair. The sun is shining brightly and shedding rays in the room* (Taeko) *Sleeping on top of ***, even though she kinda dislikes the snoring, she learned to accept it and ignored and still hugging *** really close to her* (***) *starts talking a little in her sleep and laughing* Hehehe, I like the raspberry pies too Taeko, Hehehehe....and I like the waffles too...hehe. More wine? 5th cup of wine now...feelin drunk as fuck, hahaha.. (Taeko) *She still dreaming about something good until her smile change, now to a fear state, she's imagining two shadows capturing her and consequently tying her up, the figures then throws her into a chest, she then remembers the feeling of getting nearly out of breath during the second challenge of the TD and someone saying a few words before they descent into the water* (***) *still talking in sleep* So you want more wine, honey? Hehehehe...oh shit! Why are there so many bandits here? Whoaaaaa *her talking causes Taeko to stir and slowly wake up* (Taeko) *kicks the chest trying to escape her situation, she suddenly stops in real life to huge *** and start hugging herself in fear. She start mumbling* pleas stop...please... (***) Welp, lemme just grab my rifle...oh god...the bandits got me....knew I shoulda kept it at two... *gets shot in the stomach in dream* (***) Whoa! *wakes up* (Taeko) *She then start wakes up slowly with a tear in her eyes and she's intense but what she dreamed this night and tries to fake it in order to don't scare **** What just... (***) I don't even know...who knew we would have such weird dreams in our honeymoon? Are you okay sweetie? You're crying... *wipes tear away and hugs her tightly* (Taeko) I'm not... (***) I saw a tear sweetie... *caresses her cheeks gently* You can be truthful with me. I love you and I want you to be happy (Taeko) *She looks a lot insecure while being hugged by **** I know...But at the same time I don't feel allright now... (***) Come. Let's go get dressed and eat breakfast. We can talk more on the deck as we eat. (Taeko) Ok... (***) *takes two swords hanging on a wall above their bed* lets arm ourselves with these just in case we have an intruder (Taeko) *gets her normal attire for today, her beloved goth dress and starts going to the deck* I think you are exaggerating a little my darling. I doubt someone is going to invade this ship so suddenly. (***) I had a weird dream about it last night... (Davy Jones) I'm afraid that dream has come true my friend! *he and a pirate army hop aboard the ship* (***) *gasps* What do you want??? (Davy Jones) Take us to Atlantis and we will spare your life! (Taeko) *Surprised by the sudden appearance of a certain figure that she don't know, she grabs ***'s hand slowly and look to the figure* (***) We honestly do not know where it is! Even on Google Maps! *shows iphone* (Taeko) Atlantis? I'm sorry but I think you lost that for like some years... (Davy Jones) Prepare to die then!! (Taeko) Some loooong years (***) *hands sword to Taeko* Lets get them!! Percy save the vampire butlers! *turns to vampire butler* (Percy) *nods and runs to save the vampires who were taken hostage* (Taeko) *Grabs the sword *** gave to her* All right then... (***) *runs to kill off the Pirates one by one* Leave our ship at once!! (Taeko) *** you continue I will face that guy... (***) No! I'll face him (Taeko) No! Let me take care of him! (***) *takes Taeko's hand* We'll do it together (Taeko) *takes ***'s hand, smiles at her, and nods. They then go off to kill the pirates* (***) *fights off the pirate army with Taeko* (Taeko) *Goes to attack some pirates using her sword facing them with the grace she have, she swings the sword and try to hit them with all her might* (***) Wow, she's amazing! *kills off another swarm of pirates* Way to go! *wrestles pirate to the ground and kills him* (***) *mutters to self* Not as amazing as she is in bed ;) (***) We almost got all of them! *she and Taeko face the last swarm* (Taeko) *Still fighting the pirates concentrate in the fighting, but she blushes a little after hearing the compliments her beloved one but tries to hide it* (Davy Jones) Inconceivable! How did you guys manage to defeat my pirate army?? (Taeko) Indeed, its close to we finally finish this.. (***) *defeats the last pirate with Taeko and the two of them meet each other. *** smiles proudly at this (Davy Jones) *gets very angry and pulls out his sword* You still have one more to defeat!! (Taeko) *Looks to *** with a proud smile in her face, however she stopping smiling after Davy Jones pulls out his sword and she then gets in position to fight the pirate* Prepare yourself... (***) *clashes swords with Davy Jones just as he was about to strike Taeko* You will leave me and my wife alone at once! (Davy Jones) Show me what you can do then! (***) *furiously clashes swords with him, trying to disarm him* (Davy Jones) Better luck next *stabs *** in the chest* CENTURY! (***) *falls to the floor and Davy Jones approaches her, ready to stab her again* (Taeko) *Surprised with *** defending her, and after the protection and start looking to the fight waiting a gap to attack Davy, until ***'s misfortune happened and she looks with a total fear in her eyes and suddenly enter in state of fury and jumps in the fight protecting **** DO YOU GET IT! (***) *catches her breath heavily as Davy Jones deepens the sword into her chest. Blood is pouring from her chest* (Taeko) *Start furiously attacking Davy Jones trying to end the fight the fast as possible to help *** with her injury* Get out of OUR WAY! (***) Aaaaarrrgghhh *she groans in pain* (Davy Jones) *raises his sword to stab her* Hehehehehe.... Any last words? (Taeko) (I will help you ***, i will save you!) (***) **** takes her sword and flings it at Davy Jones, piercing his back (and heart) (Davy Jones) *dies and falls overboard into the sea* (Taeko) *Notices something hit Davy Jones but its not her sword* (***) *falls unconscious and appears to be dead* (Taeko) ***! *runs towards her and try to help her in many ways, she hugs her tightly with tear in her eyes* Please no....PLEASE NO! (***) *is still lifeless* (Taeko) NO NO NO NO! *Vampire medics come in* (Medic 1) We don't know if we will save her, but we will do what we can *medics take her away* (Taeko) *She starts crying while hugging **** Please don't leave me.... *notices the medics coming in and stop hugging her in order to the medics do their treatment and try to save her* Please...save her... *in emergency room on the cruise* (Medic 1) Inject more blood into her system! *puts bandages on her chest to ease the bleeding* (Taeko) *She's looking to the door of the emergency in a near despair state, trying to be the most positive that her beloved one would survive her situation* (Medic 2) Taeko....I think we could be too late...we're not picking up a pulse. We did the best we could... (Medic 1) We will be doing an autopsy and taking X-rays of the wound (Taeko) Autopsy... (Medic 1) We are sorry Taeko. But you could date my son. He would make a nice husband. I could tell him you're interested ;). But I'm not forcing (Taeko) *She tries to ignore what the medic said and goes outside to look at the sun, crying hard knowing that she lost probably the best thing in her life* No really just leave me alone... (Medic 2) You can see *** in the room *opens door* We can leave you to mourn. (Taeko) Oh *Hear what the second medic said and goes to the now open door, she enters the room and looks to **** Yes please, I need to be alone right now... (***) *is still lying lifeless on the bed* (Taeko) *She start crying after looking to ***'s body, she was depressed by what happened, she couldn't believe she lost the other half of herself* Please return to me... (***) *still remains lifeless, her hand is hanging out for Taeko to hold* (Taeko) *Grabs ***'s hand and gets her face close to ***'s face and suddenly kiss her cheek* Please...comeback to me... (***) *feels the kiss and slowly puts her hand on Taeko's hand. She slowly opens her eyes and blushes a little, looking to Taeko* (Taeko) *The girl then notices something touching her hand and she notices that *** still alive* (***) Hey..... *groans a little in pain* (Taeko) You are.... *she start crying but try to fake it* You are alive.... (***) Yeah....didn't think I would make it. But I had to fight...for you. (Taeko) *hugs her tightly, but is careful not to hurt her. She kisses her cheek* Oh ***...you didn't have to be a hero, I could've fought for you... (***) I owe you my life Taeko. I love you so much. *caresses her cheeks and gently kisses her lips* Stop crying and kiss me, sweetie (Taeko) *Slowly start kissing *** in her lips gently* Never leave me again... (***) I'll never leave you. (Doctor) *enters room with xrays* Your wife was very lucky. The sword wound was an inch away from her heart. With a little rest during the next few days, she'll be perfectly fine :) (Taeko) *She breathes heavily now showing a more calm glimpse* I see Doctor... (***) Hahaha, you okay babe? *strokes Taeko's hair gently* (Taeko) *Looks to **** You heard him right? (***) Yes I did *in a calm voice* (Taeko) Let's see my beloved one nearly died, so yes I'm okay *Sarcastic* (***) Hahaha well I'm still here, right? ;) He would never stab me in my heart, because I gave it to you <3 (Taeko) Thankfully *smiles and laughs a little* You really know how to make even a intense situation a look a little more calm... *smiles* (***) *makes some space on the bed* Come here and let's cuddle (Taeko) I don't think it's really nice....you know what since I nearly missed you... *gets close to *** and finally lies down on the bed and cuddes with **** I'm so happy you are alive... (***) You can't say no to a cuddle! I love you so much, my black Raven ;) (Taeko) And I love you too my beautiful Eagle ;) Category:Anceles